Crise d'identité
by Anders Andrew
Summary: PoV Matt : Qui l'on est lorsque l'on a ni nom, ni famille ? Lorsque notre existence même est rayée de la face du monde et gardée secrète ? La Wammy's house est-elle un sanctuaire...ou une prison ?


**Titre : Crise d'identité**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : OS réflexion**

**Rating : K +**

**Note : On m'a fait remarqué que l'épitaphe en début de texte faisait penser à un épisode d'Esprits criminels (XD). Je viens justement de poster sur le fandom, peut-être que ça m'influence. J'imagine la voix de Hotch dire l'épitaphe, alors que quand je l'ai écrit, c'était la voix de Matt.**

**J'aimerais bien écrire un texte plus long sur le sujet de cette OS, à propos du point de vue de Matt sur la Wammy's house. C'est un observateur un peu distant, je pense, qui peut avoir une vision assez détachée pour en faire un compte rendu à la fois cynique et un peu amusant. Ici, ça manque un peu d'humour, c'est pour quoi je considère que la thématique n'est pas suffisamment exploitée (comme c'est malheureusement le cas pour beaucoup d'OS).**

**

* * *

**

« Le véritable drame, c'est d'ignorer qui l'on est »

Mello me regarda d'un air perplexe quelques secondes, avant de m'asséner un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

- De quoi tu parles ? T'as encore fumé, c'est ça ?

- Un peu, répondis-je en toute sincérité.

Je vis son ombre s'agrandir, et je devinais qu'il s'était levé.

- Je vais aller étudier à la bibliothèque, tu veux me suivre ?

- Non merci, déclinai-je.

- Si tu ne travailles pas plus, tu vas descendre au classement, déclara Mello en ramassant des livres sur son bureau.

Je m'allongeai sur le ventre pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore jour et cela me déprimait.

- Je suis troisième, c'est bien assez.

Mais mon ami était déjà parti.

La solitude ne me dérangeait pas. J'y avais mes passe-temps, mes habitudes.

Je pense d'une manière que certains qualifieraient de pessimiste, pourtant ils se trompent. Je pars simplement perdant.

Quand on n'a pas de nom, pas de famille, pas d'identité, à quoi bon essayer de se forger une existence à la force du poignet ?

Voilà qui est trop vain. Quoique Mello semble penser le contraire. Il s'acharne à être le premier : à quoi cela rime-t-il ? Quel accomplissement pourra-t-il tirer d'être le premier de tous les anonymes qui peuplent cet orphelinat fantôme ?

La Wammy's House. L'endroit où vivent ceux qui n'existent nulle part ailleurs.

La vérité est que nous ne sommes pas conçu pour vivre à l'extérieur. L'orphelinat est notre havre, notre barque au milieu d'une mer agitée.

Moi, Mello, Near…nous sommes tous des inconnus pour nous-même. Nous nous dissimulons derrière de nombreux masques : génie, maniaqueries, étrangeté, paranoïa…mais au fond, nous ne sommes personne.

Parfois, je me demande si la vie est longue. Si elle l'est, elle risque d'être ennuyeuse. Je voudrais vivre une vie courte, et pleine de lumière. Si j'avais été un vrai être humain, j'aurais aimé fonder une famille, avoir un travail, des amis.

Tout cela ne m'est pas permis. Je n'ai pas d'existence. Je n'existe pas.

Fatigué par mes réflexions, je roulai sur le dos et contemplai le plafond. Ce n'est pas que je suis pessimiste, c'est plutôt que je n'ai aucune volonté, parce que les enfants comme nous ne sommes pas fait pour en avoir. Nous sommes juste destinés à faire pousser nos gros cerveaux indéfiniment, pour le seul plaisir de personnes dont nous ignorons tout.

A quoi bon ?

Et c'est là bien sûr que Mello est sensé revenir, me donner une beigne en marmonnant « Arrête de tirer la tronche et viens étudier avec moi ! ». Sauf que Mello est en train de grandir, et il a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de son pauvre vieux chien de Matt. L'affaire Kira les a tous mis sur les dents; il paraît que L va choisir son successeur.

Moi, je n'ai pas envie de le devenir. Mener une vie d'ascète, très peu pour moi.

Cela dit…j'ignore ce qui est « pour moi ». Alors…

- Arrête de faire la gueule et viens étudier avec moi !, s'exclama Mello en revenant dans la chambre pour me tirer du lit.

Je me laissais entraîner simplement par cette force sans commune mesure. Juste comme ça.

C'est tout.


End file.
